Dark Souls: A Path Paved in Scales
by Wesdog101
Summary: I have done everything that I could do many times over. No matter what I do I can't change things. But now, there is an air of change in the world. An end to my cycle. This story is based on the premise that the chosen undead is in NG 7334 or something equally absurd. Game mechanics and lore will be bent to my discretion. Such as enemies do not get stronger with each NG.
1. I Can Speak!

Dark Souls: A Path Paved in Scales

 **Ch.1: I Can Speak!**

"Why does he never say anything to me?" I say…a question long overdue. I am what some call a Dragonbro. You know that dragon covenant were you collect a bunch of dragon scales and transform yourself into a dragon hybrid. I am outlandishly strong from unreal amounts of soul reinforcement, my strength further being boosted by being a dragon hybrid. And since dragons are known for breathing fire I decided to become a master pyromancer, and I can use that to enhance my dragon breath. I have lost count how many times I woke up in this jail cell around the 500 mark. I wish I could say something when Oscar drops the body in the room. Being mute sucks man. Whenever I made gestures to him he would ether stare at me and leave or just leave and not stare at all. "I wish I could just say something so I ca-..." My eyes widen with realization.

"I can talk! Whaaat, how!?...You know what I don't care! I can finally talk! Fuck yeah!" I say absolutely giddy. I was so giddy in fact that I forgot to unlock the cell door and instead ripped it off its hinges. I didn't care at the moment and zipped on over to the first bonfire. However as the flame engulfed my vision something felt off. I searched my senses but could not tell what it was. I however left that feeling for my subconscious to figure out. Rather than opening the big doors ahead of me though I decided to rip out the door to the right and head up the stairs. Equipping one of my many fully reinforced crystal demon's great-hammers, I used it to smack a large iron ball that was rolling down the stairs, sending it back up to the hallow that pushed it down. I watched as the both ball and hallow went through the door behind them.

"Man that never gets old." I say turning around and smashing through the wall that the ball was supposed to smash. "Hiya Oscar, sorry to wake you from your nap but we got things to do. Now have some of my Estus and watch me beat the ever loving shit out of the fatass that put you through the floor...err...roof?"

"What…how did you kno-" he did not get a chance to finish as I lifted his visor and forced him to drink the Estus. He usually died every other time I tried but this time it worked. His face was rather smooth, with blue eyes, short black hair, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a while. After giving him a sip I pulled him onto his feet. Walking up the stairs with Oscar following cautiously behind as I swatted hallows off the platform and walked through the fog wall.

Turning to Oscar I said to him. "Wait up here for me and enjoy the show." I then make my way downstairs and to the double doors by the bonfire. Kicking them open I look up to see Oscar looking down at me. I look further up and see the fatass demon looking down at me as well. "Hay fatass, the party is down here!" I yell. The demon jumps down and charges at me with a horizontal swing of his hammer. I Jump over the swing and onto his belly then clime up to his head with the help of my claws on my hand and feet. Before he could swipe me off I yelled "Four!" and gulf-swinged his head clean off his shoulders. The head went sailing over Oscar's and continued over the cliff edge.

POV switch: Oscar

"That never gets old ether!" he yells riding down the now headless demon as it tumbled over and dissolved into souls. He then grabs a dropped key and looks up to me. "Ya coming down little buddy?" he asks. I am unsure if I want to. I had honestly thought I was going to die here, alone. Then I hear some commotion and then he comes smashing through the wall. At first I was afraid. I could sense that he was a fellow undead that still retained his mind, scratch that, he is crazy just not hallow crazy. But what caused the fear was that he was some sort of human-dragon hybrid. He then forced me to drink some of his Estus, which amazingly, completely rejuvenated me in one sip. I recognize him from when I dropped the dead hallow down in his cell. I can just feel the raw power emanating off of him. He felled that demon as one would a feral hollow. Who is he?

Could he be…the Chosen Undead? I suppose I have an obligation to help him then. I don't think he needs it though. I look down at him and I guess he is smiling, hard to tell with his face/muzzle thing. "Maybe you just need a little help getting down is all?" I hear him say as he pulls out a black firebomb. I tense up wondering what he is planning. He throws it under the platform I am currently standing on causing it to collapse. I yelp as I fall with the platform down to him, landing firmly on my buttocks. I hear him laughing at me as I sit up rubbing my posterior.

"Alright, let's not keep Valka's crow waiting." He says as he kicks the next large double doors open. I reluctantly follow him out to the cliff edge. Before I could ask him questions a large bird swoops in and grabs him. As the crow flies away one of the Chosen Undead's clawed toes grabs my shoulders and he takes me with him. I manage not to scream as we glide through the air. He pulls me up to a more comfortable position as we travel to Lordran were we are unceremoniously dropped off at a bonfire. I land on my feet still shaky from the flight. The chosen undead had already ignited the bonfire. The flame nearly explodes outward standing as tall as me as it caresses the air. I then notice that his hammer seems to have disappeared.

"Sir" I say, "I have not gotten your name yet, and you already knew mine so-"

"Sir?" He asks raising his brow in what I assume is a quizzical manor.

"Yes you. I would like to know your name, sir." I say, trying not to offend the dragon apostle.

Faster than I could blink he closed the distance between us, grabbed me by the collar with one arm, hoisted me up above his head with seemingly no effort, and then glared at me with unmistakable rage, growling out, "What makes you think I'm a Man, Pretty Boy!" Fire leaked of his, no her! muzzle, with every word.

My mind a jumbled mess I cry out, "Nu-nu No sir! I-I mean Madam I di-didn't thin-! I mean Yes! I'm su-sorry!" Now I wait for my inevitable demise as I will surely be killed by this pissed off and crazy dragon lady! Closing my eyes as she lifts my visor I am taken aback when she drops me and starts rolling on the ground in a mad laughter, sounding, for the entire world to hear, like she was being tickled to death.

"By the fallen GODS! Your face! It was priceless!" she managed to gasp out shortly after she caught her breath. I haven't a clue what to make of this situation. I shake my head trying to relieve myself of errant thoughts. I almost jump when she taps me on the shoulder. She then giggles before saying. "You needn't worry, knight of Astora. I don't bite, much." She giggles again before walking over to the man sitting on the stone a few meters away. "Hello Mr. Lazy Brooder." She says.

He gives her a quizzical look before giving her a small grin, replying. "I suppose that is true, but how do you know that?" He seemed to sit up a little more straight as she replied.

"Let's just say we have met, in another life or something. I don't know quite how to explain it." She seemed to be deep in thought for a moment before waving bye at him then gesturing me to follow her. What did she mean by "in another life"? We head down the stairs and to a woman in a cage, who I am guessing is a dishonored firekeeper. "Don't freak-out, I'm just restoring her soul, and by proxy, her voice." She says before sighing. "Worry not dear, I'll make this quick. It is not my first time." Bending the bars away with ease the firekeeper looked up at her with a face of resignation. I can't help but pity her, even if she is dishonored, I am unsure how else to feel about this situation. My eyes widen as the dragon hybrid's hand starts to glow white. Life Drain… I have only heard stories, but to see it for myself. However, instead of taking the firekeeper's abundant humanity, she instead directs it at herself! Pulling humanity out of herself and gathering it into a ball. Not only was it was rather dense it was unmistakably a fire keeper's soul. The firekeeper's face grew pale as she seemed to be frozen in shock, the Dragon apostle then thrusted the soul into her. In a flash of soul light she changed, her body rejuvenated as she started to radiate warmth. Managing to regain enough composure she then spoke to her.

"That…That was my soul! How did you have that, I still had mine when you-" She was then interrupted by the dragon hybrid.

"The less you know the better. Let's just say that there was some stuff I did a long time ago that that I am not too proud of, but I did learn a few nifty tricks from it." The more I know, the more questions I have. I owe her my life but… I guess I'll follow her. I have nothing better to do. If I am to follow her though, then I need to at least have her name.

"Um, you still haven't told me thy name." I ask nervously. She perks up, apparently lost in thought, before replying.

"Oh right, it's Delphine."


	2. A Trip Downstairs

**Ch. 2: A Trip Downstairs.**

POV: Delphine.

I can actually change things! People are reacting to me in a different way! I don't know what else has changed so I guess I may need to be quicker about things. I am cut from my musings when Oscar says. "Can I trust you?"

I turn around to see him there with his arms crossed. I reply "Probably not."

"That is a trust worthy response. But you used life drain. ONLY Darkwraiths know that." He states, his voice getter deeper. I shrug my shoulders before replying.

"I am a Darkwraith, a Sunbro, in the Way of White, Darkmoon, Princess Guard, you name it. It isn't that big a deal anymore." I say nonchalantly listing of Covenants I have been a part of.

"Just who exactly are you?" Oscar says finally asking the big question.

"I do not really know myself sometimes. We got places to go though so let's get started!" I say as I jog up the stairs and towards the aqueduct. The hollows there I just grabbed and tossed off the ledge before going up the other set of stairs through the doorway and chucking a fireball at the rat to the left of her, disintegrating it into a pile of ash that then washed away in the artificial stream. I look back to see Oscar not too far behind me, so I picked up a small bit of humanity the rat dropped and handed it to him. ''Hold on to it just in case." I say before continuing on.

Moving to a gate in the aqueduct I tear it open before proceeding to a cackling merchant. Strolling past her I say. "Sorry old coot, I already have more moss than I know what to do with." I had heard her say "drat" under her breath as I let loose another fireball at the hallow attempting to shoot an arrow at me by the ledge leading to a staircase down. I jumped down as I watched it die before even hitting the floor.

"What up for me!" I hear Oscar complain as he lagged behind. He must be encumbered by all that heavy armor. Lucky for him I have an easy fix for that. I fish out one of my Havel rings as he meets me at the bottom of the steps.

"Here, take this." I say as I hand him the ring. He pauses to marvel at it before replying.

"This ring…It is not a replica…" He says right before sliding the ring on. Once he equipped it his shoulders visibly raised as he now stands straight and proud. I can't really decide if he is cute or handsome though.

"I gave you your ring, now where is mine?" I say with my hands on my hips. Oscar glanced at me quizzically before replying.

"What are you-…oh…wait what?!" He stumbles back a bit in shock. "Are you sa-"

"No silly, I have to buy you dinner first at least." I say cutting him off.

He holds up his hands before replying. "Now now Ms. Delphine, nothing against you, but I am not sure-"

"Not sure if I am fertile?" I cut him off again wrapping my arms around him. "I do not know either…Want to find out?" I say in the best seductive voice I can do with my mouth. He jumps in his armor and shakes his head rapidly.

"Th-th-tha..I-I don't!" At this point, I can no longer hold back my laughter as I bellow out a series of long winded laughs and collapse on the ground for the second time that day. Still flabbergasted Oscar pushes out an embarrassed yell of "Delphine!" before sighing, waiting for me to stop writhing on the floor.

After a bit my laughter finally winds down and I say "Ok…ok, it is time to get more serious now. Cus someone is stuck in a barrel and about to be cannibalized. Sound fun? I don't think so too. We best get moving." Moving to the wooden door I heft my great ax and smash it into splinters. "And to think I once thought I had to go and kill a Demon to get the key to this door. First time was not the charm ya know."

POV switch: Oscar

"What have I gotten myself into?" I say a foul stench invades my nostrils. As we head down the smell of blood and meat, both rotten and fresh grows stronger. Delphine then turns to me and says.

"You clear the balcony and I will take care of the butcher." I then nod in affirmation as we walk through the door. Hallows and dogs patrol around and the sound of chopping greet us as Delphine jumps down to the balcony with her demon bone ax in hand. A large and wet crunching sound assaulted my ears as I prepare to fight. Ever wary of the torch bearers I take my time blocking their strikes and use my family's holy sword to them methodically. Suddenly one of the dogs tackles me to the grown and I am barely able to keep it at bay with my shield.

"Hey Oscar, are you done yet!?" She yells up at me as I struggle with the mutt.

"If you are done-Humph-I could use some help here." I shout back. As I keep it at bay I hear various loud smashes and thuds echo through the area. The hallowed canine then suddenly disappears with a loud crash; Delphine standing behind where it once was with arms and ax outstretched from a swing. I look to my left to see a splatter of blood and gore on the wall that I think belongs to my assailant.

"My thanks." I say as I pick myself up. I have to wonder why she keeps me around. It is not like she needs my help at all, in fact I seem to be a hindrance if anything.

"Well I can't have my cute little knight become dog chow now can I." She said interrupting my thoughts holding her hands behind her back and tilting to the side. Maybe the reason she has me accompany her is…wait a sec.

"Where did your weapon go?" I inquire, as I do not see where she could have put it on her, naked, form...um…She then giggles at me before gesturing to follow her downstairs. More displays of her bloody and brutal handiwork become quite apparent as we shuffle through the grimy water and come to a hallway were Delphine points up to another rather unsavory butcher.

Looking to me she says "You lure her out and I will dispense ironic justice, I think? Would it be ironic if I cooked her? I'm not sure." The dragon hybrid asks. Instead of answering I simply do as instructed. When the now revealed lady butcher (Why do I keep mistaking women for men?) jumps down from her perch she gets blasted by a rather huge wave of reddish, chaotic, and smoldering fire that spewed forth from the dragon apostle's muzzle. After the blaze turned her into molten sludge and somehow did not set the room on fire she proceed to say.

"I may have over done it a little…maybe." And we have the understatement of the…um, dammit, why does time have to me so convoluted? I turn to Delphine and stiffen in shock when I see her chewing on some suspicious looking meat…"Relax, I know my meat and I am mostly sure this is not human…" She rips out another chunk. "Besides, it is already dead and I have done far worse things." I am starting to question my sanity.


	3. Meeting, Greeting, and Riding?

**CH. 3 Meeting, Greeting, and Riding?**

POV: Laurentius

The commotion I keep hearing has me nervous but also hopeful. I can hear two distinct voices. One sounded human and the other did not. It seems like they cleared all the enemies here and are now heading into my room. As they appeared in the doorway I could make out an Astorian knight and some kind of Dragon-like person.

Ever desperate I call out to them. "Hay over here-" I was interrupted by the Dragon charging at me and smashing the barrels surrounding me with a great ax made of bone. Once it got to the one I was in I feared I would be crushed but only the wood surrounding me destroyed, thankfully.

"Laurentius of the Great Swamp, I Delphine, am here to rescue you!" The Dragon hybrid says. Apparently she is female, good to know ahead of time. But more importantly, she knew my name.

"How do you know my name!?" I exclaim loudly enough for it to echo. She just smiles her toothy smile and puts her weapon away, although I can't see where the dragon lady put it.

"You still have not told me how you know all these things Delphine." The knight speaks up, arms crossed. She just waves him off before saying.

"Time to get a move on pyro boy. A certain sorcerer assassin apprentice guy needs to be rescued from the closet." Then she starts moving out of the room with the knight following closely behind. I hesitate for a moment before I too follow.

As we make our way upstairs Delphine runs around collecting a few items with impressive speed and efficiency. Once outside we head left where she throws out impressive pyromancy spells that turn the hollows into ashes as casually as one would toss a ball. I was captivated by the way the fires danced.

"You know I might just share some of my secrets with you if you ask nicely." I hear her whisper into my ear. I may owe her my life but I can't just say no to something like that!

"I would be honored, but is there something I could do for you at least?" I say. She was already walking towards a fog wall.

POV Switch: Delphine

"Give me a few while I go pick up a key, ok guys." I say as I walk through the fog wall. Once on the other side the Goatskull Demon starts swinging it's machetes at me. Rolling between its feet I claw out the back sides of its knees causing it to collapse. I then turn around with my great ax equipped and swat away the two mongrels trying to take a bite out of me. With that taken care of, I jump on the demon's back and grab its head. I then smash the demon's ugly mug on the ground until only a tiny bit of meat and skull was left. As the now headless demon dissolves into souls I grab the depths key spinning it on my foreclaw and strut away. Now we can use this key to…oh wait. Wow, I just did that. I can be such a mental clutz at times.

"Ok, I got my key let's go!" I tell them before we start moving up. Ambushes were a minor inconvenience as we made our way to Griggs. Once there I could hear him yelling out for help from behind the door. "Hay genius, have you tried blasting the door open with your magic!" I shout at him through the wooden barrier. I hear him incoherently sputter before the telltale sound of sorcery begins. Two shots later and the wood door splinters into pieces and out steps the Vinheim sorcerer.

"I don't know why I haven't thought of that yet." He said as he dusted off his robes. Griggs raised his eyebrow when he noticed just who our ragtag group consisted of.

"Introductions!" I yell out! "Knight of Astora Oscar, Laurentius of the Great Swamp, Griggs of Vinheim, and last but not least, DELPHINE the AWSOME!" With each name I point to the person in question, doing a little spin when I get to me.

"How do you know who I am!?" He says, pointing an accusatory finger at me.

"Is everyone here a broken record?" I inquire out loud. I then hear the loud thud and clank from Oscar's facepalm.

"It is not that I am ungrateful, but I work hard to keep my secrets." Griggs says while adjusting his hat. I guess I should just come out with it, but I do not want to repeat myself.

"I will tell you all later once we have the whole gang together at Firelink." I say scratching the feathers on the back of my head.

We then move up the stairs, 'Open' the door, and reach the Bonfire. I take my time scurrying up the collapsed stairs before kicking down the ladder and sliding down it.

"Sorry to leave you guys again but I just have a quick thing I need to do." I tell them as I leave for the bridge to summon the drake. I found that he doesn't try to burn the big bridge unless you meet him here first. Once I get there I make sure to give him, yes Him I checked out of curiosity and it was quite tricky to figure out, though, so I gave him a little love tap to his big toe before he could fly off.

Getting back to fellow comrades I clear my throat to get their attention. "Ok guys put on these rings just in case," I say as I hand the each a Flame Stoneplate ring. "Now I do not want any of you getting hurt so just watch and enjoy!" We then make our way up the ladder and then the stairs. Upon hearing the telltale sign of wingbeats I gesture them away while yelling "Come to mamma drakie boy!"

Taking a deep breath I prepare to jump as the red lizard comes barreling towards me. I then leap over the fire and snatch onto its shoulder with my claws. It flies somewhat erratically while shaking its head and trying to get me off as I clamor up its neck. Reaching the head I grab one a horn before equipping my trusty ax. I then bring it down of the drake's cranium and push it in deep. Using my ax as a control stick I start to turn us around waving hi the gang as I fly past. Banking around the towers I stand up in an incredible display of balance I shout out "Praise the SUN!" the biggest ball of sunshine I have ever met while performing the appropriate gesture.

Yanking us down I spot my prey, a lowly Tartus Demon that has not yet noticed me. Nosediving straight for it I yell out "Yours may be bigger than mine but I am gonna make you feel small!" The Demon looks up at me eyes widening and staggering back a step before we come crashing down. The tower collapses in a thundering boom causing a small earthquake and spraying out tons of masonry in all directions. I get up as the dust settles pushing off the chunks of wood and stone on my person, or I would get up if my legs weren't shattered.

I grunt a little pulling out my Estus flask. "Still can't stick the landing," I say before taking a swig. "Always worth it, though!" Fully reinvigorated jump back up on my feet and then make my way back to my friends. "I just cannot wait to see their faces!" I whisper to myself all giddy and pick up the pace. This is all ten times better now that I know someone is truly watching!

 **I apologize for taking so long with this update. I can't blame it all on finals as I am quite lazy. I appreciate all the reviews follows and favs you all gave me.**

 **Flood-Maybe you should read the description a little more closely.**

 **Fmafanclub-She already has, several times.**

 **ArchdragonSenpai-Thanks!**

 **Marx D. Soul-Guess I beat you to the punch then but don't let this discourage you from writing your own version of this. I would be quite happy to read it.**


	4. Can We Trust Her?

**Ch. 4 Can we trust her?**

POV: Oscar

After seeing Delphine crash into the tower we were left stunned. One would think that only a god or demigod could perform such a feat. "What in the world is she?" Griggs says, breaking the silence. Everyone then turns to me.

I sigh before telling them. "We have only recently met and Delphine is quite the enigma. I don't know a lot about her but…I have a few clues, but I advise you take what I say with a grain of salt."

Griggs then interrupts me by asking. "How long have you known her then?"

"Only a few hours at most I'm afraid," I answer then sigh before continuing. "I believe the main reason she keeps us around is for companionship. The way she acts and a few of the things she's said have reminded me of someone I once knew. He craved attention and behaved in a similar way she does, although tis' not as extreme as hers." Thinking back to before my first death brings many painful and bitter-sweet memories to the forefront of my mind.

The sorcerer lets out a "Humph" sound before saying. "She doesn't look well in the head to me. Can we trust her?"

"I see no ill will from her. And while I see your point I, well, I owe her for saving me back in the Asylum." I pause briefly before continuing. "I also believe her to be the chosen undead. If anyone could complete the task the gods have put forth, it would be her." I then gather my thoughts in a brief pause seeing them nod to me before continuing. "As for how she knows the things she knows, the only clue I have has something to do with a past life of sorts."

"Past life? As in before, she became undead?" asks the pyromancer.

"Maybe, but I don't think so," I answer. "She knew where to find each of us and knew what our predicaments were beforehand. Very strange indeed."

"Perhaps we should check on her?" said Laurentius looking at the collapsed tower a bit worryingly. "She may be powerful, but I don't think she could survive that." I for one am not so sure but it better to be safe than sorry. As we make our way over to the staircase we hear the telltale signs of footsteps coming up them.

Sure enough, the woman we were recently discussing comes bounding up the steps looking unmistakably giddy even with her unique features. "That is just another one of those things that you don't get bored doing! It took a long time to get that trick down." Delphine says before bursting into a small fit of giggles. Then, looking at us more closely, her features begin to form a frown. "I, umm, I didn't worry any of you, did I?" Delphine asks.

"You did," I reply. Crossing my arms and shaking my head. Looking at my other companions, Griggs seems to have found the smoking burns on the ground to be very interesting and Laurentius adjusted his hood before saying.

"I was quite worried, to say the least." Delphine gave him what I think is a reassuring smile.

"Aww thanks," exclaimed Delphine. Gesturing to herself she continues. "You guys don't need to worry about little old me though, must have died like 10,000 times by now, I am not going hollow any time soon, if I even can that is." I am taken aback by the new information. "I did not mean to worry you guys though. I just wanted to show you guys something awesome I had worked on for a while." Delphine then rubs her arm and turns her head to the side while shifting her gaze around before settling on us. "Umm, you're not angry with me, are you?"

"No." I say after some hesitation. "I'm just…surprised is all." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I am happy to hear that!" she states before turning left on the bridge. "Come on now, we still have a few others to gather up before we are done here." She continues while jogging across the bridge and down some stairs. We quickly follow her and see a man standing next to the ledge and sun-gazing.

"Why hello my favorite ball of sunshine!" She shouts after giving him a heartwarming laugh. Said man who wore a type of armor only seen among the high ranking nobles of Astora and bore an artistic depiction of the sun turned to us giving his own equally if not even more heartwarming laugh of his own.

"I say, you look a lot like the one I saw riding that drake but only a minute ago, quite the awe inspiring display really. My name is Solaire of Astora, and you seem to have caught me gazing at our magnificent sun." He said before gesturing to them.

"Delphine!" she blurts out. She appears to holding back her excitement. I can't help but wonder what about this man has her so unmistakably happy. Rubbing the back of head a bit sheepishly she continues. "My name is Delphine… Oh and this is Oscar, Griggs, and Laurentius. It is so nice to finally meet you!"

"My thanks," he replied. "so what brings you all here. I am just taking a moment to gaze upon the sun. It is such a wondrous body. If only I could be so grossly incandescent." His gaze turns back to the sun in reference.

Clasping her claws together and slightly bouncing on her toes she says "Would you like to come with us and engage in some jolly cooperation!?" almost pleadingly.

"Well I was planning on sun gazing for a while more, but you seem like some decent people, and I can't say no to a fellow Warrior of Sunlight." He answers before giving her a respectful bow with the gesture being returned soon after.

Suddenly I feel a very cold and unnatural shiver down my spine, akin to an invasive presence. No. It couldn't be, but seeing the postures on the rest of the group confirms it. However, Delphine's posture seems a little excited rather than nervous or afraid.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be. Here's hoping this won't be too easy." Delphine stats, cracking her knuckles with a menacing smile.

 **I am back! Soo sorry for the substantial delay on this chapter. I thank you all for sticking around this long.**

 **Lucius-RC-75: Thanks for the support. As for the Legend...**

 **The One Who Reads Too Much: Really? *Goes to verify this information.* Well now, that is quite embarrassing. Almost as embarrassing as getting parried by the Crestfallen Warrior. I am glad you enjoy this and I appreciate your criticism.**

 **Unbound: They are free my good sir/madam. Sadly they might come in late.**

 **OshiroNai: I assure you that all chapters of Dark Souls: A Path Paved in Scales were created without any artificial ingredients. Here at Wesdog101 inc. we strive to serve you all natural stories for a save reading experience. P.S. I get high off life!**

 **Matgore: Define "Well".**

 **Please keep the reviews coming! I love hearing your thoughts. =) Wesdog101 out.**


	5. A Thorn In My Side

**Ch. 5 A Thorn In My Side**

POV: Delphine

"Leave this one to me ok," I say as I turn to my comrades. In truth, I am a little worried. Not for my own safety mind you, but for theirs. While I am confident that I can handle any invader, I am not as sure if they could. Anything can happen when a dark spirit is involved and I am not willing to take a chance. Whoever this punk is, they will receive no mercy from me. No one threatens those I care about. Nobody.

I can see the Invader as they walk towards us at the other end of the bridge. The red phantoms details become more clear as I move to meet him in the middle. He appeared to be wearing an armor covered in thorns, as well as using a spiked shield and barbed sword. No, it couldn't be. Could it?

Kirk, Knight of thorns, ex Darkwraith. What was the misguided Chaos Servant doing here? He does not show up until the depths. Wait…Could he have been attracted to our high concentration of Humanity? He is a brave…and desperate man. However, despite his good intentions, his actions are not excusable. It is time to teach him a lesson. Hopefully, he will learn, like I have, that the ends do not always justify the means. If he means to hurt my friends and take their Humanity…

My anger now overwhelms any lingering fears I had as we approach each other. All of my focus is on my opponent with everything else ignored. Kirk makes the first move, swinging his sword in a vertical slash. Bobbing and weaving around a series of fast strikes I then catch is the weapon in one hand and immediately after use my other to crush his wrist. A pained grunt leaves the dark phantom's mouth as his blade drops to the floor and my clawed hand starts to slowly bleed with a few tiny cuts.

Recovering quickly, Kirk attempts to bash me with his shield in an uppercut motion. I lean back to avoid the blow and retaliate with a quick jab. He blocks my punch with his shield as it crumples inward and my other fist starts to bleed. I am then surprised when he suddenly tackles me to the ground; his armor managing to pierce my tough hide as he attempted to hold me down. He quickly head-butts me with his spiky helmet making many small incisions across the side of my muzzle before moving to smash me with his shield again. Calling upon my draconic strength I give out a resounding roar. The dark spirit is flung off me landing with a thud a meter away.

I smash my elbows into the ground, cracking the masonry and propelling myself upright with the force from the impact. I equip my ax and bring it down onto his leg sinking both my greatax and his limb into the bridge before he can get up. Stone was sent flying all around us as part of the bridge cracked and groaned. Kirk yelled out in pain as he partially lay in a crater with his leg crushed and stuck under my great ax. I quickly kick away his shield and stomp on his stomach for good measure.

"It doesn't have to be like this Kirk," I say as blood slowly oozes from the various cuts on my scaled body, superficial damage at best. "We are somewhat alike you know. I use to think I was doing the right thing when I murdered people and stole their Humanity. I was going to bring about the age of darkness and rule over mankind. I thought I was a good person and that the ends justified the means. I have since learned that was a lie."

I take a deep breath to clear my head before continuing. "I wonder what the fair lady would say if she found out how you got her all that Humanity." He gives out a low growl at these words. "There are other ways to acquire fragments of the Dark Soul," I say as I pull out a clump of twin humanities. Kirk seemed flabbergasted when I handed them to him before he quickly consumed them. "Don't make me regret my kindness, mercy will not me shown a second time…" I then hand him one of my Old Witch's rings, Finished speaking to the invader I then cast Great Chaos Combustion to banish him. As the Dark Spirit vanished I suddenly remembered I was not alone. I then turned to the spectators of my duel.

 **I feel terrible for neglecting this story for soo long. I apologize profusely for this. I have been having a hard time finding motivation and inspiration lately. Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. I will try to get the next one out before the end of next month.**

 **The Lord of the Pies: Thanks! My insanity is not going away anytime soon.**

 **OshiroNai: Maybe that crazy knight WAS Vendrick! Dun dun Duuuuun!**

 **Archdragonsenpai: Sorcery isn't really her thing. Pyromancy, though...Great Chaos Fire Beam!**

 **I thank all of you for sticking around for my lazy ass. I appreciate the support you give me. =)**


End file.
